Sectional sofa assemblies having dual reclining seats are known in the prior art. Conventionally, dual reclining seats of sectional sofa assemblies have been positioned at the opposite ends of the sofa assembly as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,031 to Rogers, Jr., issued Apr. 26, 1988. The prior art has also provided a sofa section with a pair of reclining seats integrally connected by an armrest module, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,244 to Sproule, issued Nov. 12, 1991. However, some users would prefer that the reclining seats be positioned in an adjacent position without a separating armrest module. The prior art, however, does not provide a sectional sofa assembly that has reclining seats that are selectively adjustable between an adjacent position and a separated position where the armrest module is connected between the reclining seats.
Prior art sectional sofa assemblies also do not disclose an armrest module providing conveniently positioned compartments and table tops located on the armrest module. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,244 discloses an armrest module with compartments, but does not disclose a compartment positioned for convenient user access. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a sectional sofa assembly providing user-selectable flexibility in module arrangement.